R15 Themes
by Rukusho
Summary: This is the set of R standing for Royai 15 themes. Everything will range from drabbles to oneshots. Rating may change in later chapters. MF [Royai][Spoilers for whole series, manga, and possibly...movie ]
1. Road

#13 - Road

Whoever said that life was a flat smooth road, never truly lived. It is filled with bumps, holes, cracks, curves and turns. The smallest obtrusion can throw a person into the rocky realities of despair and depression.

He'd traveled the road alone for a seemingly endless time, until his friend (a tall, black haired man with glasses) joined his struggle through life. By the end of the war, a female sharp shooter introduced herself into the duo.

Years went on with their few occasional hiccups, and these two friends, a man and a woman, were there for Roy to push and pull him through every struggle. With those two by his side, he seemed invincible; however, they all soon learned that nothing is invincible.

A crash occurred, taking everyone by surprise, which showed how delicate life really was. The two left hit a turning point in the road, and Roy offered '_Go back now and forget everything that has happened_' silently, but the woman by his side simply refused. Roy learned that this woman was truly dedicated to him, and that she had been since day one.

It took time, but this woman pulled Roy from a cliff; and slowly but surely maneuvered him back onto his main road.

From now on, they would have to look at every little upset with a watchful eye. Both knew that the road would be an uphill battle, and that from now on nothing could be taken for granted.

In the end she would push and drag him along the road until they could reach the paradise all three of them dreamed for.

* * *

**AN:** Ok. So I've started doing the R15 themes (I'll finnish the Royai 100 ones too, but I just want to get these done!) I'm starting to doubt my writing skills right now, so any critique would be greatly welcomed. I'm not so sure how 'lovey dovey' I got in this drabble, but I wanted to focus a bit more on loyalty (where I personally think their love is derrived from.)  



	2. Regret

#5 - Regret

"Sir, do you ever regret your actions?" The question was so frank, so abrupt, that it startled Roy Mustang out of deep thought.

"What do you mean Lieutenant?" Roy turned his head to look at her through his good eye. His gaze met with the top of her golden head, as her eyes glanced down towards the hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Do you ever wish that you could take something back, to make something else right?"

"Riza…if you're referring to what happened back there…I thought we already went over that. It's not your fault." A small sigh escaped from his mouth, hadn't he already made it clear that he wasn't blaming her for anything?

"Still sir, I was the one who shot you," Riza paused a second, trying to collect her thoughts. "That one shot has ruined so much." Roy sighed again; she was referring to his eye. The whole incident was tearing her up inside.

A smooth hand gently pulled Riza's chin up, so that she had to look at Roy. His obsidian eye sorted through all the emotions that flickered in her honey ones when he asked if she regretted coming with him. She replied with a whispered no, and a gentle smile appeared on Roy's face.

"Riza," his hand moved to cup her face, "why should you regret what happened when you gave it your best?"

She tried to cast her gaze down towards her hands again, "I ruined your dreams with my mistake." Roy shook his head, "You didn't. Things happen at unpredictable times, and we as humans have to deal with them one by one. What happens, happens, and we just go on living." Riza looked up quickly, seeing the sincerity that echoed from his eye. She waited a while before she returned his smile, nodding her head.

Roy pulled her head close to his, and placed a kiss on her forehead while murmuring 'Good girl.'

It would take time for Roy finally achieve his goal, but now Riza Hawkeye knew that as long as she was with him, together, they would live life to the fullest.

* * *

**AN:** Another one done! Remember to read and review!  



	3. Remember

#7 – Remember

"Ah Hawkeye, I'm glad you made it out," however Havoc got her out of the office to go out drinking still confused Riza.

"I don't think I had a choice in the matter," she coldly replied from the barstool. Normally Riza would be curled up on her bed reading a novel, but Mustang was in town and she'd only seen him for a few seconds during the past week. Things were awkward between the two now because of his rocky departure. Riza couldn't stay mad at him forever, but they needed to make amends with each other. They never talked during his two-year absence, and life was so chaotic, for lack of better words, this week that they were still stuck in this rut.

"C'mon Hawkeye," Havoc said, trying to cheer up the wilted Lieutenant, "I'm sure you'll have fun tonight." He placed a hand on Riza's shoulder to get her attention, "I have a friend I want you to meet," Havoc paused for a moment, "but I think you've already met him before." Riza glanced over her shoulder to see a man dressed in a state uniform with black hair, and an intense gaze on her. The tiniest hint of a small smile washed over his face when she returned his gaze while Havoc proceeded with introductions, "Riza, this is Corporal Roy Mustang visiting from the north, and Roy, this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." He noticed that neither were listening to him, and decided to leave the two alone.

Roy took a seat next to Riza at the bar, ordering a glass of whiskey.

"You're still drinking."

"Not as much as you think Lieutenant," Roy swirled the glass in his hand, while looking over at his ex-lieutenant. There was a long pause, neither of them knew what to say to the other. "It's been a long time Riza, but it doesn't feel that way."

"I wish I could say the same sir," a remembrance of old habits leaked from her mouths.

"It's not sir anymore."

"Right," Riza sighed. Things just weren't going as she wanted them to, "When will you be heading back north?"

"In a couple of days, but I'm going to see if I can get a transfer back to Central or maybe the East." He waited a second, taking a sip of his drink, before going on. "Listen, Riza, I know things haven't been good between us for the last few years, but I want to fix that transfer or not."

Maybe she wasn't the only one who wanted to change things between them…

"I would like that." Riza used no formalities, remembering how close they'd been before he left.

"Good," he still remembered how to form that boyish grin on his stoic face. Roy slid a napkin over to Riza with an address, "That's how you can reach me up North. I'll keep in touch with you to let you know how things are going on my end. Then, if I'm lucky enough, I'll be back here in a few months, and we can start up from where we were last…if that's ok with you?"

By now Riza was smiling while remembering what there was between herself and Roy, "I haven't heard anything that good in two years, Roy."


	4. Replica

#9 - Replica

Every week Mustang would take a new girl home with him, and they all had the exact same _modus opperandi_: average height, blonde hair, and amber eyes. One would think that out of all the women in Central, Mustang would have already started his second round with the women. No one seemed to make the connection between the women he was choosing. They were all based off his preferences for one of his subordinates.

On nights like tonight, after the young lady had left the warmth of his bed, he would lay endless hours awake, pondering the one question always on his mind: _Why?_

No matter how many nights he spent, Roy could never find a girl who cold even slightly replicate Riza. He'd have to admit it; he was addicted to her. Their relationship, needless to say, was quite unorthodox, and the one night they'd spent together was the same. No matter how hard Roy tried to find just one girl like Riza, he only proved to himself that she was unique in both her fiery passion and calm demeanor.

In the end, she was made for him, and he for her.


	5. Refuse

**WARNING: MAJOR MAJOR MAXIMUS ANGST AHEAD! **

#4 – Refuse

There was no afterglow, as described in so many romances. No, tonight there were just the two of them in his bed, covered by a lone white sheet, and the choked cries of his female companion that echoed thought the dismal room.

Her scalding tears burned at his sweat-laden shoulder while she cradled her head in the crook of his neck, trying to muffle her sobs.

He'd have to admit that this was the second time, in over nine years of companionship; she'd take down her defenses and show him her softer side. He knew that her tears and sobs were filled with both anger and fear, not only for herself, but for him too.

There was no solace, nor words that could ease their pains. There is no way they can refuse their orders; any last bits of optimism and hope they had was ripped from them with such savage force, they were just feeling the pains of it now.

His hand slowly rubbed her lower back, trying to clam her slightly, even though he was torn up inside as well.

She held onto him tightly, as if she'd never let him go, to preserve this little bit of time she had with them; for they both knew the chances that he would see her again were grim.

* * *

**AN:** Yikes...yah. Bad day. Decided to write royai. Ninalee-chan, this isnt a spoiler...unless you've been keeping up to date with the manga (even then it isnt a spoiler too much) and the other one was a tiny tiny spoiler. Shoot me an e-mail or im some day, I'd like to chat (you're such a nice person!)  



	6. Rhythm

#11 – Rhythm

During the final song of the night, under the golden sparkling tresses of some high-ranking general's house, they find a simple rhythm out on the dance-floor. Unlike many of the sordid generals, Roy held her in the proper formation (unlike he did with every other woman he danced with ;) his left hand cupping her right, and his gloved right hand rested against her bare right shoulder. Riza's delicately gloved right hand rested against the left arm of his blue dress uniform. Together, as if a duo from a children's fable, they floated along the glistened floor within the gracefully changing flow of people.

He'll take the lead, assuming the role of men at these types of functions, and gratefully guide Riza through the sea of dancing bodies in perfect timing.

Though these dances are rare, Roy and Riza always seem to dazzle the crowds around them.

It then becomes fair to compare their dancing to the workplace. They find a rhythm together, he once again leads and she follows close behind, ever watching his back. And when he managed to stumble over his feet, she was there to take the lead and keep their rhythm steady.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I'm glad I got something posted before state. I'll be there most of next week, and then I'm in Chiciago for most of the next...so don't expect much in terms of updates in the next couple of weeks... Remember read and review:D 

Flava- I read both, but if I seem to reffer to some event that you dont recognise from the Viz distrbution, you can bet its the scanslation.

Ninalee- XD I got your e-mail. I'm normally on mostly after 6 pm PST if that helps at all, and thanks Yah I don't really know why I do that. I think it's important to stress the fact that there is angst and depression in Roy and Riza's relationship, but at the same time there are those few moments of happyness you know?


End file.
